FlashForward
by Naomi-Jayne
Summary: AU One-Shot. On July 6th, the planet blacked out for two minutes and seventeen seconds. The whole world saw the future. Based on American TV-Series FlashForward. One vision could change who people trust.


On July 6th, the planet blacked out for two minutes and seventeen seconds. The whole world saw the future.

* * *

"Hows my little marauder in training today?" James Potter asked as he tickled his son under the chin.

His son giggled and tried to pull his fathers glasses off his face.

"Hey now, can Harry give daddy his glasses back please." James gently prised his glasses out of his sons tiny hands and placed them back on his nose. "Lets go get breakfast shall we? You had a very long sleep. It's almost 10.30"

Harry smiled as his father carried him to the door.

"Did you just call my son Marauder in training?" A voice from the adjoining bedroom asked. Lily Potter stepped into the nursery her hair still wet from her shower.

Harry made a little noise that sounded like 'mama' and held out his arms indicating he wanted a hug.

Lily came over and took the waving boy from her husbands arm. "He's 11 months James, I don't want you teaching him pranks just yet."

"But is that a yes for the future because you said yet." James said a boyish smile splayed across his lips.

Lily went to hit him playfully on the arm but Harry grabbed her hair and put in his mouth.

James laughed, "Saved by the hair eating monster."

"Ding Dong Ding Dong." Came a voice from downstairs. "We would ring the door bell but you don't have one!" There was sounds of laughter from the living room

James and Lily smiled at each other and Lily handed Harry back to James.

James carried Harry to the top of the stairs and peered over the banister into the living room.

"Woof!" Harry exclaimed when he saw a tall man with black unruly hair.

"That's right Harry and what about the other one?"

Harry looked down at the two men staring up at him. "Eek?" He squeaked sounding like a mouse.

Sirius shook his head, "Although that was a great impression of old Wormy he couldn't make it."

Harry looked at his father.

"Can you remember Harry what noise does a wolf make?"

Harry thought about it a moment before responding with; "Baa?"

The three men all laughed and James came halfway down the stairs.

Sirius wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Prongs old man, your boy is going to be one hell of a Marauder."

"Language." Lily's stern voice came over the top of the banister. "James, questions."

All three men groaned. "Aw Prongette." Sirius moaned.

James sighed and turned to Remus. "Who was the first girl you kissed?"

"Narcissa Black after falling off my broomstick and landing on her in an awkward position."

"That's not a very safe question James." Lily muttered joining her husband halfway down the stairs.

James shrugged. "Sirius, what were you and Marlene going to call your first child?"

"Isla Joanne Black-McKinnon. Isla after a great Aunt who married a Muggle and Joanne after Marlene's mother. Black-McKinnon to keep both our names alive."

"Which is a great idea when you don't want your family to know that you had a child." Lily said smiling all the same.

Sirius grinned back up at her throwing her the peace sign with his fingers.

James smiled at Lily; "They're friends."

"I never doubted them, who would want to impersonate this motley crew?" Lily said laughing as she took Harry once more and made her way over to his high chair.

"We resent that!" Sirius exclaimed making himself comfy on one of the sofas. "Anyway what's to say you three aren't impostors?"

Remus grinned. "James who did all the work on the Marauders Map?"

"You Remus John Lupin." James groaned.

"Lily... what is Marlene's favourite flower?" Sirius asked a huge cheesy grin on his face.

"Alyssum, and you just used that question so you could be the nice boyfriend who buys his woman the perfect flowers. A wedding ring would be even nicer." She added.

"Actually no... well yes and it's Alyssa's birthday tomorrow and I'm in charge of Alyssa for the whole day and I was going to by the ring and the flowers!"

Lily smiled; "Marlene is going to be so happy."

"I hope so. Anyway Harry my boy lets check to see if you are an impostor or not." He stood up and brought his face close to Harry's. "Harry who is your favourite God-Father?"

Harry squealed in delight and pulled on Sirius' beard. "Woof!" He exclaimed.

Everyone laughed. Sirius took Harry out of his high chair and swung him round, making him giggle and squeal all the more. James picked up the Daily Prophet from the table and was about to open it when the was a crash from where Lily was standing holding a vase of flowers. The vase had fallen on the floor spilling water and flowers everywhere. Lily was in a crumpled heap. James didn't see any of it because at the same time Lily collapsed every single person in the room had collapsed. Harry didn't cry when he landed on the floor.

* * *

_James shouts at Lily blocking their intruders view."Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run I'll hold him off..." He watches Lily and his son run upstairs before turning on the intruder._

"_Foolish traitor. Give me the boy." Voldemort says raising his wand._

"_How could he Betray us?" James thinks raising his wand and standing up proud and straight, proud that he his protecting the two people he loves the most. His world goes black._

* * *

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run I'll hold him off..." Lily hears no more as she grabs her son and flee upstairs. Fearing for her husbands safety she runs into Harry's room. "How could Peter do this to us?" She thinks before the bedroom door is blown open. Placing Harry in the crib she turns around blocking Harry from Voldemort. "Not Harry, not Harry, Please Not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside you silly girl... stand aside now!" Voldemort exclaims flicking his wand and magically moving Lily out the way. He raises his wand at the child._

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead...." Lily gets to her feet and tries to protect Harry again, wishing she had her wand on her. Tears stream down her face she just wants to protect her son. The son she loves so much, "Not Harry! Please... have mercy....have mercy." Voldemort raises his wand once more and points it at the crying mother. Her world goes blank._

* * *

"_Remus take Alyssa and stay!" Sirius pushes a one year old girl into his friends arms. Remus hears Sirius motorcycle and turns to the babe in his arms._

"_Well Aly it's July 7th all over again. Your father mysteriously running off leaving me in charge. I should start charging. He's lucky it's not a full moon tonight."_

_A pair of brown eyes stare up at him. "You never cry do you?" He says half to himself. He places the child on the floor and walks into to kitchen to see what suitable food he has, to give a child of one. "If only your mother had gone into work instead of trusting Travers." He shakes his head and grabs a packet of biscuits of the shelf. "What do you think Aly. Shall we go trick or treating?"_

_Remus hears a small "no" from the Living Room._

_Remus sighs, "You're probably right. Your father would kill me."_

_Remus walks back into the living room and his world goes blank._

* * *

"_Remus take Alyssa and stay!" Sirius exclaims handing his friend his daughter and legging it out the door. Pulling out his wand he leaps on his motorcycle and it starts with a roar. "Where is Peter" He mutters. "He should have stayed put. I told Lily and James I'd check in on him." He pounds the dashboard of his bike. "Stupid, idiotic Peter. Why can't he follow one simple instruction." He speeds up and adjusts his course to dodge an aeroplane full of Muggles. He flies ahead in silence hoping to get to his friends house before it's too late._

_His world goes black._

* * *

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run I'll hold him off..." Harry hears no more as he mum grabs him and flees upstairs. Not knowing what is happen Harry accepts his mothers hug and whimpers when his mum places him in his crib._

"_Not Harry, not Harry, Please Not Harry!" He hears his mother crying._

"_Stand aside you silly girl... stand aside now!" He doesn't see the voice but he doesn't like the sound of his mothers crying._

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead...." Harry stares up at the intruder bemused, the intruder is pointing a stick at him. "Not Harry! Please... have mercy....have mercy." Voldemort raises his wand and points it at his crying mother. He laughs and turns back to Harry. There is a flash of green light and Harry's world goes blank._

* * *

Harry's screaming brought them all around. Lily rushed forward and picked up her son shushing him and bouncing him to try and calm him.

James stood up groggily and rushed over to where Lily was trying to calm Harry. Pulling his family into a hug and kissing both of them he turned to his friends.

"What happened?"

Sirius shook his head. "One minute I'm swinging Harry next minute it's like I'm somewhere else. I was like a dream but it was real. Lily I'm really sorry is Harry all right?"

Lily nodded fearful, her eyes wet. Harry had stopped crying and was holding onto his mothers hand. The Potters sat down on the opposite sofa. All three of them holding onto one another.

"What did you see?" James asked looking at Sirius.

"I had just checked on Peter and was at Remus but instead of collecting Aly I left her with Remus and got on my bike. All I remember is wondering why Peter wasn't at the hiding place and fearing for your guys."

Lily and James shared a look. "It was Voldemort." Lily whispered, not trusting her own voice. "He wanted Harry," She sniffed and buried her head in James chest.

James kissed her head and pulled his wife and son closer. "Remus?"

"After Sirius gave me Alyssa. I had no idea what was happening and was comparing it to July 7th."

"Tomorrow." Sirius whispered. "Aly's birthday."

Remus nodded; "Something happened to Marlene that day, I said she should have never had trusted Travers."

Sirius looked up in shock and runs outside grabbing some muggle change. They know he's off to phone Marlene.

* * *

Lily had put Harry to bed surprised that he had gone down so easily after only being up half an hour. Sirius had returned and was waiting for Lily so he could explain what happened.

"They blacked out up there as well." Sirius started when Lily walked downstairs and into her husbands arms. "Marlene was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Some kids have died. They were flying on broomsticks, walking upstairs, swimming in the lake." He closed his eyes a pained look on his face. "Marlene didn't see anything."

"Sirius that could mean anything!" Lily exclaimed.

Sirius shook his head. "We're all assuming we saw what's going to happen at 10pm on October 31st. What if Marlene didn't see anything because she's not...." Sirius couldn't bring himself to finish. He took a deep breath. "I told her not to trust Travers. She thinks some thing's up as well."

James nodded. "Maybe these things are a gift, we've been told what's going to happen and we can stop it. Marlene can't trust Travers and..."

"I'm not to switch with Peter." Sirius whispered.

Lily stood up. "We need to see Dumbledore we need to know what happened. From what we can guess from piecing the visions together Peter betrays us. We need to ask Peter what he saw."

The three men look at her and nod. They've been given a glimpse into their future it's time they did something to change it.

* * *

A/N: So I was watching FlashForward and had been toying with an AU for a while. Then it hit me. A quick look on told me there was FlashForward fics but none like this. (That I could see so if it's already been done I do apologise.) I added Marlene McKinnon in because of my other fic Hard Times. Writing in both past tense and present tense is harder then people think. When writing I automatically go to Past. So if there are grammatical errors please remember the characters flashforwards are meant to be in the present tense. It's to add to the confusion of the flashes. Also please don't point out continuity issues remember it's AU.

Thank you please R&R and no flames please.

Naomi.

Disclaimer: Idea of FlashFowards = Not mine, All characters (except Alyssa) = Not mine, Alyssa Black-McKinnon = Mine :D

Edit: Changed month from June to July to follow canon and also my Hard Times fic.


End file.
